Question: If $x \otimes y = 3x+y$ and $x \boxdot y = x^{2}-2y^{2}$, find $(6 \boxdot -4) \otimes -5$.
Solution: First, find $6 \boxdot -4$ $ 6 \boxdot -4 = 6^{2}-2(-4)^{2}$ $ \hphantom{6 \boxdot -4} = 4$ Now, find $4 \otimes -5$ $ 4 \otimes -5 = (3)(4)-5$ $ \hphantom{4 \otimes -5} = 7$.